


Abyss

by fallinghosts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Characters, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i hate the tagging system why can't we just have character names available, it's just wilbur and ghostbur, many characters mentioned but they don't show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinghosts/pseuds/fallinghosts
Summary: Wilbur was content with living with the abyss of emptiness for the rest of the eternity.He doesn’t account on meeting his own ghost who’s apparently got different plans for how he’ll spend his existence.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> bet you never saw this one coming

The cold feeling of emptiness has become a comforting aspect of his existence in the never ending void. There wasn’t too much of a shock when he had arrived to a plain of nothingness, while at first he had expected to be cast down into the world of the dead and be reunited with spirits who had long since resided in the world of the living. He hadn’t expected to be awoken to be the only resident of an empty void. He’s not exactly sure how long he had been there, even how long he had been dead for that matter. But time tends to blur when you’re stuck floating around in a dimension in which it’s just himself and the never ending void of darkness. 

He reiterates the point to himself that he enjoys being alone, and that after all he’s done. This is what’s best for him. While it’s harder some days to submit to himself that that fact is true. He knows void will be his forever home and he’ll be left with his thoughts and emptiness for the rest of eternity. 

_Or so he thought._

It’s hard to see at first, there’s a figure in the distance that has the appearance of mishmash translucent pastels that clash with the emptiness of the void. “Who are you?” He yells out, it’s a bit harsh since his voice is hoarse and shaky. It hasn’t been used in months since he found out that he was truly alone, and screaming didn’t seem to solve his problems anymore. It was easier for him to sit in silence rather than The ghostly figure takes a moment to float closer, the presence of another spirit is quite unsettling. After however long that he’d been dead, he was quite used to it, just him and his thoughts all alone across the blank space of nothingness. 

As the spirit gets closer the more and more he feels himself growing more and more unsettled. 

“It’s quite simple really.” The echoey voice of the spirit comes as a surprise, for someone who carries nearly the same appearance to him, the soft almost childish voice seems like an insult to everything he stood for in the past. “I’m you.” 

He stands in shellshock for a few moments trying to take in his words. The ghost gives a hand and he reluctantly accepts it. 

“My name is Ghostbur, and I’m here to bring you home.” 

He isn’t sure what to make of his introduction and upfront proposal. It’s quite bold to make a claim that big despite the two never meeting before. “What do you mean by _‘bring me home’_?” 

“They’re reviving you.” Those words come as a shock to him, all of this news is coming at a pace where it’s hard to keep up. “It’s through the means of killing me it’s helping to bring you back. That’s why i’m here now.” He’s quite blunt about the whole matter, though the lighthearted tone of his voice makes it almost difficult to take him seriously. He gives a look of confusion as he listens to Ghostburs yet again explains. 

“I’ve been there in your place for the past two years. Though I don’t really remember much of my time while I was there. I believe I stayed with Techno and Phil in the Arctic after Tommy and I were done living in Logstedshire, but it’s pretty fuzzy of my memories while I was there. I only seemed to keep memories that were happy, and in turn those were the only memories from when we were alive that I happened to remember.”

While Wilbur was aware there had definitely been a passage of time, he hadn’t taken into account the fact that it had been that long. It was hard to grasp that it had truly been that long. He had missed out on so much time, yet the shell of apparently himself had gotten to be there for the whole time. He wasn’t sure if it was feelings of envy or ones of jealousy, but deep down he wishes that he at least could have been there during those moments. Or being able to not know this newfound information at all. His voice comes out in a whisper again, soft but filled with misplaced rage towards the ghost. “If life was so great for everyone while you were there, why do they want me back so badly?”

There’s a clear moment of heisitation before he speaks, Wilbur can tell he’s trying to tread lightly on the matter as to not make him anymore angry than he already is now. “Sure, they like that I'm there. But I can tell I’m not what they need, and I'm sure I'll never be. You were a present in your family and friends' lives for years. While I’m just a shell of someone they all loved and looked up to. I’ll never amount to the real thing they need, they need you back more than anything.” Ghostbur looks pained as he admits to it, it made him feel sympathy for his counterpart. He knows the mental toll of never feeling like you’ll ever amount to being enough. He spent years dealing with those issues that ran deep within his mind, along with those thoughts haunting his existence as he spent his time in the void.

It came in the way of pushing himself away from his twin in his teenage years, instead of attempting to mend what had become frayed over years of distance. He used his brother as a means of destruction and never treated him with the respect or followed his wishes that he laid out so clearly in the beginning when they had reunited so many years too late deep within the ruins of Pogtopia. Lashing out at him when he so desperately tried to stop his spiral into madness before it happened. 

He failed to live up to his fathers standards and failed to be the son he had always wanted. Time and time again it furthermore proved that he’d never live up to the standards that he had so clearly placed upon all three of his sons. While Techno had continually soared past them, and Phil had never been around enough to be disappointed in Tommy’s actions. He always seemed to be disappointed in Wilbur no matter what he achieved.

Failing to do the one thing Sally had asked of him years ago when in her dying breaths had trusted him to take care of her son and give him the love and support that she could no longer. Failing Fundy by doing the one thing he promised himself he’d never do and fell into the same pattern as his father and pushing away his son when he so clearly needed someone to just be there for him. 

The ways he failed to protect all his friends and how because of his actions he caused them so much more suffering. His lack of forgiveness for Eret who despite their past betrayal had truly proven to have resided with them and was willing to put down everything in order to help rebuild and reunite L’Manburg with its rightful leaders. Quackity who had risked his life escaping the county in order to help throw over the president and who remained one of his closest friends up until the end. Niki who fought back whenever she could and has stood her ground against the unfair treatment she was facing while she held citizenship. The members of the badlands who signed their allegiance with a group who should have never stood a chance. 

He’d left Tubbo president to be the president of a crater, a country that was destroyed twice already and was only doomed to fail again. He was left to pick up the pieces of a broken country and attempt to get over the stress and trauma that still haunted him from working in the former administration. He had brought him into wars he never wanted to be a part of and forced him into governing positions he lacked the experience to fill.

But out of everyone in his life he failed to be a good brother to Tommy. For so many years he had been the only family Tommy had to lean on. The only one of the family who was willing to ever stick around while he was growing up. He had dragged Tommy into wars and politics at a time when he should have been pushing for him to be the furthest away from those issues as possible. Forced him to give up his most prize-like possessions in order to win L’Manburgs independence. He had acted so selfishly and for all of it to end in nothing good. Out of all relationships he had broken over time, his and Tommy was the most damaged. And most likely the one that he would possibly have the hardest time to repair.

While he failed so many times over, Ghostbur felt as if he had failed in the one supposed job that he was brought back to do. “By bringing you home it can help things on so many peoples' ends. I can finally begin to rest like I was intended to always do. You can finally begin to heal like you were intended to in the first place, and others around you can regain a person in their lives they all know they still need. That’s the main goal of reviving you, do you get that now?” Ghostbur asks while staring at the hollow look within his eyes. 

Wilbur goes over those words over and over again. Even if he would rather get the chance to pass on, getting a second chance at life would mean that he could finally fix all his past mistakes would mean healing on both sides. “I think I do.” 

Ghostbur simply smiles at his response. “Then I believe you’re finally ready to go back.” 

Wilbur can feel a feeling of relief spread throughout his soul. Through this whole strange encounter though there had been one lingering question that wouldn’t seem to leave his mind. “Can I at least know what happened while I was gone? Have a slight of a chance to know what things are like after my death.” 

Ghostbur simply shook his head at his question. “I’m afraid that’s the one thing I’m not allowed to answer.”

He knows he won’t get much of an answer for any other questions, so he asks the next best question he can. “Am I ready for all of this though?” It’s a mix of a rhetorical and genuine question. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to expect. While Ghostbur had the chance to roam around the world while he was stuck floating in the abyss, he’s not sure if when he comes back if he’ll inherit the memories Ghostbur had of his time in the world. Despite the part of him that knows he doesn’t deserve to be brought back, he at least would like a little bit of understanding of what he missed. 

Ghostbur simply hums. “I can’t say you’re exactly prepared, nothing is the same as before and things have arguably gotten worse. But, with time you’ll be able to adapt and hopefully be able to set things right. You’ve got a long road towards mending the relationships you’ve broken and mending them. People aren’t just going to forgive you the moment you reappear. You broke years of trust and bonds through your past actions and you have to hold yourself accountable before you allow yourself forgiveness for those mistakes.” 

“I understand that completely.”

“Then this is where we say goodbye Wilbur, I wish you good luck and I hope you make this second chance count.” There was an exchange of nods on both their ends as there seemed to grow more of a distance between them. 

He wasn’t sure what the process of being brought back to life was supposed to feel like. But what he was currently feeling seemed to be the closest thing he’d get to an answer. Like Ghostbur’s appearance when he showed up in the void, he began to phase into becoming more and more transparent. There’s a new resurgence of being able to actually feel things once again, it’s overwhelming to have everything he’s been missing in his life come back so fast. As he becomes more conscious of his soul being pulled back into the real world, he notices just how much it reminds of all the times he's died.

With a sudden and harsh gasp of air, he gives himself a moment after trying to catch a breath of air and trying to focus on the words being spoken to him as someone helping to support his body weight. As his new surrounding and once familiar faces start to become more clear, he reiterates in his mind the promise that Ghostbur made him keep. He’ll make things right this time and work hard to rebuild what he’s broken. It’s the least he can do with his second chance.

As he hears the faint calls of his name as things become more and more clear he sees the smiles of relief spread across his brother's faces. 

He’s home now and determined to set things right again.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t meantion this earlier but thank you so much to my friend dylan for betating this fic for me and just helping to be the one to get me into writing for the fandom. 
> 
> i really enjoy comments and kudos so if you liked it leave one please!


End file.
